


Angel

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angels, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crush at First Sight, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Crush, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Oblivious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Secret Crush, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess, no actual marriage and no actual angels, they're just kinda mentioned by kid!tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Tsukishima didn't really think Yamaguchi was an angel anymore, but at the same time he would be entirely unsurprised if his best friend just sprouted feathery white wings at any given moment.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Angel

Tsukishima blinked, staring at the others in front of him as if they were the strange ones. "What? What did I say?" he asked.

Hinata coughed awkwardly and focused down on his lunch. Kageyama sipped his milk, brows furrowed. And Yachi simply gave a nervous laugh. "Well, uh, Tsukishima-kun, if you didn't want to talk, then you didn't have to... Lie, or... Anything."

Tsukishima was more confused now. "I wasn't lying," he insisted. "You asked me what I thought of Yamaguchi when I first met him, and I told you."

Kageyama pulled his lips away from his straw. "So you really wanted to marry him," he said, unimpressed. "Just like that."

"Yeah. So?" He hadn't been embarrassed when saying it - hell, he'd been eight at the time, and eight-year-olds were stupid - but now, with everyone except the person they were talking about looking at him like he'd grown an extra head or something, he was starting to get there. "What's wrong with that?"

"You didn't even know him!" Hinata complained. Kageyama nodded firmly. "Like, you're lucky he turned out to be so super nice! You could've ended up with, with..."

"Oikawa," Kageyama put in. Tsukishima gave a violent shudder, but he shook his head shortly after.

"I wouldn't have wanted to marry him if he was like Oikawa," he said, giving a one-armed shrug.

"Then why did you want to marry him?" Yachi asked, gentler than the other two might have.

Tsukishima huffed, looking down at his meal. He already felt dumb enough since they'd already gone and reacted to the first bit... And this next part was even worse.

"I... I kinda thought he was an angel. Or something."

As one, the other three dropped what they were holding - chopsticks, milk, and a sandwich - and stared at him with wide eyes and mouths open even wider.

Tsukishima had never wanted to die more than he did right then.

"Hey, Tsukki!"

Fuck. Correction: Now he'd never wanted to die more.

Yamaguchi came skipping through, holding two drinks - one for himself, and one for Tsukishima. But the freckled boy paused when the three others whipped around, facing Yamaguchi with same exact expressions they had been giving Tsukishima.

"Uh... Something wrong?" Yamaguchi asked delicately, looking between Tsukishima and the others.

Hinata and Yachi shot up and rushed towards Yamaguchi, each of them latching onto one of his arms. "Never let Tsukishima-kun go, Yamaguchi-kun!" Yachi cried out. "You're so lucky!"

"Cherish him! Even when he's mean and tells you to shut up! He does it with love, you know!"

"What's going on?!" Yamaguchi cried out, while Tsukishima sank further down into his seat. "Tsukki, what's going on?! Why are they being weird?!"

He just wanted to die. Or sink into the floor. Either would be good.

* * *

_"Aki-nii, welcome back," Kei mumbled, unusually withdrawn. He stared intently down at a piece of paper that had random sketches all over. Some people wore what looked like dresses, others looked like they were wearing suits._

_"Kei, what's wrong?" Akiteru asked, kneeling down next to where Kei sat at the table._

_Kei blinked, coming out of whatever weird headspace he'd been in. "Aki-nii... When a husband and a wife get married, the wife wears the white dress, right?"_

_Akiteru tilted his head. He could hear clattering pans in the kitchen, but Kei seemed to be intently focused on his brother's response._

_"Well... Yeah," Akiteru said. "That's what happens. Why?"_

_Kei puffed out his cheeks. Apparently, that wasn't the answer he'd wanted. He looked over his... Drawings thoughtfully. Akiteru noted that some of the people had dots carefully tapped into the cheeks - freckles? - and others had glasses._

_He didn't say anything, waiting for his little brother to come to whatever conclusion he was trying to reach before he asked anything._

_Finally, he said, "Fine. I'll be the wife, then. I don't mind."_

_Akiteru's mind screeched to a halt._

_"Er, uh... Kei, what?" he asked, that being the only thing he could choke out._

_"I met an angel in the park today," Kei said simply, going back to his drawings. "He was so pretty, and people were being mean to him. But he didn't fight back. So he's an angel." Kei nodded, as if this explanation was the only one that made sense. "And I decided I'm gonna marry him. I'm gonna be his wife."_

_That... Cleared up absolutely nothing for Akiteru._

* * *

Tsukishima slipped through the entrance to his household, Yamaguchi at his heels. "Looks like Akiteru's not back yet," he noted duly as they slipped off their shoes. He headed for his bedroom, trusting Yamaguchi to follow easily. "I think he's coming by either late tonight or early tomorrow."

"We should be able to make some good headway on our homework before then," Yamaguchi said as they entered the familiar room. In unison, they sat down their bags and both took a seat at the desk.

A silence fell. A comfortable one that came with being friends for years now. Tsukishima would almost be more concerned if Yamaguchi had tried to continue making conversation - it was normal, sure, but they both also knew that it wasn't necessary. Not anymore.

"Hey, Tsukki," Yamaguchi mumbled, marking down an answer, "what was that about earlier?"

Tsukishima paused, then continued writing down his answers as normal. "What was what?"

"At lunch. Yachi-san and Hinata were freaking out, acting like I was gonna suddenly up and leave you one day." Yamaguchi giggled. "They obviously don't know us well enough." He nudged Tsukishima playfully. Tsukishima stared intently at the paper so he could avoid meeting green eyes he knew would be glinting with sparkling amusement.

He wasn't a kid anymore. Tsukishima didn't really think Yamaguchi was an angel anymore, but at the same time he would be entirely unsurprised if his best friend just sprouted feathery white wings at any given moment.

Even moreso whenever he'd just grin at him with sparkling eyes and call out that nickname and...

"They were just making fun of me, I think," Tsukishima managed to mumble out.

He wasn't a kid anymore. He knew they couldn't get married (not _yet,_ at least, they weren't of age, and they had to date first anyway), and he certainly couldn't be Yamaguchi's 'wife'. But at the same time...

"What were they making fun of you for?" Yamaguchi asked, concern leaking into his tone. "You thought I'd leave you or something? That's silly, Tsu-!"

"I wanted to marry you when we were little."

The words came out without his brain's permission. Damn it. He'd been spending too much time with Hinata. Tsukishima huffed softly, cheeks burning even more than they had earlier, and suddenly he had a whole new wishlist of ways he could miraculously get out of this conversation.

Yamaguchi's gaze had not left him.

"You... Uh?" Yamaguchi blinked slowly, as if he was trying to puzzle out a hard English problem. "How did... How'd that come up, even?" he asked after a long silence.

Tsukishima hesitated, but mumbled out, "They asked me what I thought when I first met you. So I told them."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi's jaw drop. "You-?! Right when we met?! Wha... Tsukki! I was some weak little kid crying in the park because some mean brats wouldn't leave him alone! Why'd you wanna marry me?!"

Tsukishima huffed, toying with his pencil. "I thought you were an angel. You were pretty, and you hadn't fought back even when you were being attacked. I figured that made you an angel. And I didn't think it was fair that you had to take what those brats were giving you, just because you were smaller than them, so I decided I'd marry you and protect you."

"You had to marry me to protect me?" Yamaguchi asked with a shake of his head. "You could've done that by being my friend."

"Akiteru said about the same thing when I explained myself," Tsukishima said. "I will remind you that I was eight. Eight-year-olds have horrible logic. Also, I thought you were cute."

Yamaguchi groaned, covering his rapidly reddening face with his hands. "Tsukki! You can't just say that! I'm still recovering from the fact that you wanted to marry me!"

Tsukishima shrugged and tried to go back to his homework. "...I tried to ask you."

"Huh?"

"The day after you found me at the gym," Tsukishima said. "We were walking through the park again and I gave you this plastic ring I'd found in my room. The green one shaped like the dinosaur. I don't think you really understood what I was doing, though." He hummed. "I wasn't happy about doing the proposing part, since I'd decided to be the wife, but-"

"You decided _what_?!"

Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi an incredulous look as he watched the other boy nearly fall out of his seat cackling.

Still, it was cute. It always made him so happy to see the other in such joyful spirits, with a grin so large his eyes were practically screwed shut. It never failed to make his heart flutter.

Once the other had finally calmed down, and was simply giggling to himself, Tsukishima gave an exaggerated sigh. "And here I was trying to be nice," he said flatly. "If I'd known you'd wanted to be the wife so badly-"

Yamaguchi cut him off with even more laughter. Tsukishima shook his head, a grin of his own tugging at his lips at the sight.

Finally, the laughter died down. Tsukishima turned back to his homework for good, reading over the problems and carefully solving each one...

And after a while, he heard Yamaguchi rustling in his bag. Tsukishima glanced over. "Lose something?"

"Nope," Yamaguchi said airily. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow but said nothing, and simply turned back to the paper.

It wasn't long before a piece of faded green plastic entered his vision. The ring was definitely sized for a kid, and it was so old that one couldn't really tell if it was a dinosaur or a spider on top.

He glanced over at Yamaguchi, searching his gaze. Yamaguchi smiled shyly back, and nudged the ring towards him again. "Marry me, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima couldn't help the snort that escaped him, but he took the ring. "Of course," he said. He examined the ring. "I'm not wearing this, though. I'm not even sure it'd fit me." Maybe his pinky, but even then it'd probably get stuck.

"It's a placeholder for the real thing," Yamaguchi replied easily. "I'll get you the best ring ever. Promise." He paused, glancing at Tsukishima carefully from the corner of his eye. "...Then I'll propose for real."

Tsukishima smiled, closing his fingers around the old plastic ring. "I'd love that," he said, in a soft, almost breathless whisper. This seemed to be the answer Yamaguchi wanted, because his eyes sparked to life and he shifted his chair closer, leaning his head on Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Yeah... Me too."


End file.
